


Morgana Strides Purposefully...but Not Purposefully Enough

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Works on Hiatus [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is on her last straw and decides to attack Camelot alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana Strides Purposefully...but Not Purposefully Enough

Underneath her hood Morgana strides purposefully, marching her way into Camelot has never been so much fun—even with an army of undead soldiers. No, this time there is no one beside her, because she is alone. She has nobody, her sister is long dead and even Agravaine has managed to get himself killed. But still, even in her loneness, Morgana finds this time most delightful.

She walks through the main gates and instantly throws her magic outward, knocking the two guards on their arses. _Pathetic._

She keeps walking, straight towards the grand steps. A couple knights to her right start to moving towards her, _stupid._ She lets her magic rile forward and she brushes them off with ease. 

Doing the same to every knight that comes within her wake, she finally makes it to the steps, just as the threat bell begins to ring. _Oh dear brother, nothing can save you now._

**

Rushing behind Arthur, Merlin checks behind him for a third time. Apparently a cloaked sorcerous is making her way into the castle, and Merlin already knows its Morgana. _Sneaky witch won’t get us this time._

**

Deciding the best place to take cover from his estranged sister’s wrath would be the council room, Arthur now stands—sword drawn—with the knights of the round table, Gwen, Gaius, and of course Merlin behind him.

Arthur gave orders for everyone else to run and hide, he knows what Morgana wants and that’s him. _This ends now. Her or me._

The door burst open suddenly and the room fills with Morgana’s harsh laughter. She walks in slowly, dropping her hood, revealing everything she’s become.

Arthur gasps, he can’t help himself. There was a time when Morgana was the best dressed, loveliest girl in all Camelot…but now… _she just really should invest in a comb._

She throws up a hand and every one beside Arthur goes flying back, leaving him alone. He grips tighter on his sword, willing himself to stay calm. She smirks, bringing up another hand… _yep, I’m done for—_

Then suddenly Merlin’s there, in between Arthur and Morgana. _Idiot’s going to get himself killed._ But Arthur knows there is nothing that he can do to stop Merlin.

Morgana laughs and drops her hand, “Oh this is grand! The servant boy wants to stop me…yet again!”

_What?_ Clearly Morgana has gone mad if she thinks Merlin has ever played a part in her past demises. _Ugh… crazy sorcerers._

She continues, “move away now, Merlin and I might spare you.”

Although Merlin doesn’t move, which doesn’t surprise Arthur.

“No,” Merlin basically growls, “you leave, and _I_ might spare you.”

That response _does_ surprise Arthur.

Morgana laughs louder than ever before, nearly doubling over. _Why does Merlin always have to be so stupid and loyal?_

Finally gaining her ability to speak, Morgana barks, “You are nothing—“

“Does the name Emrys mean anything to you, Morgana?” Merlin suddenly cuts her off.

Morgana’s eyes grow wide, _has Merlin actually scared Morgana?_ Beyond stunned, Arthur can only watch. Then a memory comes flooding to the surface of his mind…

_They’re fighting for the Kingdom, Arthur’s managed to make it to Morgana in the throne room._

_“Not even Emrys can stop me now…” Morgana says happily._

Arthur had been so confused by her statement, he thought she was just crazy, and maybe she is. Maybe Merlin’s just crazy too. 

“Em…Emrys?” She stutters, “What do you know of Emrys?”

_Apparently this time its Merlin’s turn to laugh like a crazed sorcerer._ Throwing his head back, Merlin laughs loudly, and in turn Morgana grows completely enraged.

She yells, “Tell me, Merlin, what do you know of Emrys?” Fear, more than anger seeping through her words.

Stopping his laughing, Merlin stands up a bit straighter, “Morgana, I blame myself for what you’ve become…but I will have no regrets in being your doom.”

“No!” Morgana shrieks, “You…it…it can’t be—“

“I am Emrys, Morgana, your destiny and your doom.” Merlin calmly states and Arthur’s never heard Merlin sound so brave, scary, or so utterly wise before.

Morgana gives a loud battle cry, and her eyes flash gold. Arthur’s expecting to see Merlin dead on the floor, _but no…_

The magic doesn’t even falter his stance, as if Merlin somehow dissolved it in thin air. 

Merlin throws up an arm and Morgana lets out another loud cry. Next thing Arthur knows, the witch is being throw across the room and slamming into the back wall.

Merlin strides to her, “I should have done this a long time ago.”

With one little flick of Merlin’s wrist, Morgana’s head snaps to the side suddenly, with a loud crunch.

Arthur’s heart stopped about five seconds ago and now his lungs don’t seem to be functioning properly either.

**

_Yeah…I’m a dead man._ Technically he shouldn’t be, considering Merlin just saved Arthur’s royal arse… _yet again_ …but he knows Arthur is bound to have a gigantic kingly explosion any second now. _Yeah…I should probably just walk out of the room slowly. Maybe he won’t see me—_

“Mer…Merlin,” Arthur stutters, _damn_ , so much for sneaking away and hiding under the bed for the rest of his life.

Turning around, Merlin smiles, _maybe if I just act like nothing’s wrong,_ “yes, my lord?”

“Wha…what was that?” The king, rather calmly considering the situation, asks.

Racking his brain to find an excuse fails, so Merlin decides to go with the truth, “Um well Morgana has been trying to kill me for a while now and I just really got tired of it...oh and of course I saved your arse too.”

“Mor…Morgana has been trying to kill…you?” Arthur stutters, and Merlin wishes just this once that Arthur didn’t have to be so damn dense.

“Yes, Arthur, first her and Morgause tied me up and left me to die in the forest surrounded by a bunch of giant scorpions. Then she stuck a magical snake in my neck. Inside my neck, Arthur! And you know how much I hate snakes!” Merlin might be rambling but he doesn’t care, he’s kept this inside for far too long, “Then she got the only good idea she’s ever had, which was to search for Emrys…so not only was Morgana trying to kill me as Merlin, she was also trying to kill me as Emrys…and that’s when things really just got messy!” 

Arthur’s gaping and Merlin knows he should shut up and let Arthur come to terms on his own but he can’t help it. It’s like doing magic in front of Arthur broke something inside Merlin, like every lie Merlin ever told was being held back by a band, and that band no longer exists, “then she had the Catha…the bloody Catha torture Guias in order to figure out who Emrys was, and I was about this close to just killing her then. But luckily the Catha came to his senses and knocked Morgana on her arse and decided not to tell her I was Emrys! 

“And don’t even get me started on the whole being Emrys thing! Bloody Druids confuse the snot out of everybody with that prophecy stuff!” Merlin’s yelling and pacing the room now, but he still couldn’t care less, “Oh then Kilgharrah, of course, bloody stupid, cryptic dragon…can’t even have a bloody normal conversation. ‘Two sides of the same coin, young warlock.’” Merlin mocks Kilgharrah, “‘for the good of Albion, young warlock.’ Do you have any idea what it’s like to have magical creatures always bickering in your ear about your destiny? Of course you don’t…no…because it’s up to Emrys to do all the hard stuff. Up to Emrys to depict all their riddles and save the once and future King!” 

The others around the room are starting to stir from their unconscientiousness on the floor, but Merlin keeps going, “Oh and the bloody prophecy…no one should ever know so much about their own future, it’s just not healthy! I’m going to have gray hair by this time next year with all the worrying I do! ‘So what if Arthur’s a prat, Merlin’” Merlin mimics and he’s not even sure who he’s mimicking this time, “‘so what if Arthur wants to murder everyone like you? That doesn’t _matter_ , Merlin.’ ‘Suck it up, Merlin, it’s up to you to unite all Albion.’ Do you have any idea what that’s like?” 

Most the knights are on their feet now, and Gaius is up and giving Merlin a brow but it has little effect to calm his tempers. Gwen is behind Arthur looking confused and Arthur…well Arthur…is just being Arthur.

“Um…what are you talking about, Merlin?” Arthur asks. Stupidly, stupidly asks.

And Merlin can’t think of any way to explain, so he just grunts loudly and storms out of the room. 

**

Naturally everyone turns to Gaius as Merlin disappears through the door. _Just like the bloody kid to run away and leave me to pick up his mess._ Gaius sighs, and waits for the questions.

“Gaius, you…you…what the…explain.” The King requests.

“Well,” Gaius starts, “Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer to ever live and he’s been keeping it a secret from everyone.”

And with that, _because this is not my problem,_ Gaius leaves everyone to gasp and think, shuffling out the door behind his ward.


End file.
